Flood Of Emotion
by MetalcorePunk
Summary: It all began with her birth. Her life was never the same again ever after. She often wished she would end that day. Erase herself. But then she came... STORY AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!


I was bound to be stuck here. Both in the past, present and now forever. But how long can forever be, if you mess with the time?

CHAPTER 1- Moral of The Uncovered Past

2 YEARS AGO - Los Angeles/America

Los Angeles, the very city I found the definition of perfection in. You can blend in with the dark, the mistaken.

The sharp smell coffee in Longerwon Street filled my nose. The craves in my empty and tightly squeezed stomach was not letting me think clear. But I had to hurry up now, make my way into town. Braidley, you don't get to blend in with the uncovered in Braidley. Then again no one can get away with living in a small town in a big place like America. You either stick out or stay closed in a box with the rest of your kind. I would say even if I try to close myself up, my family won't let me. So I stand out, everytime.

But this time, it was much more than I expected. As a child, whenever I had felt pushed or pulled, as I didn't make much sense to the stranger eyes of a stepfather, I used to run away and sit down on the side of the dusty, cracked pavement. The cars would pass me by, spray me with golden dust from the used up roads. The country smell always carried me away from my nightmares. It would be hours before I found myself again in and out of my confused structure of mind. By dawn, my mother would find me, covered up in dust and dirt. She would carry me back to the house and lend me a hand with all the dirt I'd gotten on me, often mad about the mess,she was never the nurturing type nor did we even talk once.

My mind and soul always fixated on the bad sides of things, force pushed me towards the dark. With no one to help, I was rather stuck, pushed down, pulled in, hit back, thrown away and lost. My rubbled up memory, though rarely sharp, never remembers anyone calling out for my name for my good.

Being a child was never easy, but neither is being an 18 year old. There is more work, more responsibility and far too many problems.

I've always been the dreamer kind. The girl who sat down on the highest step of the stairs and made up stories. The one who gathered a bunch of thorny roses and ran her finger over them slowly, thinking she was a magic fairy of some kind. Sometimes I would just pick a rose and watch it.

Take the fragile little flower in my hand and gently caress it.

Each pedal would softly glide under my fingers, I loved the weak attempt of resistance of the cold leaves. Sometimes, there would be some rain water on them. I would focus on the little drops of the transparent liquid that became red with the color of the nature's gifts.

I was often lost in many ways and many things if I had the time to get away. As the truth is often so sharp that it cuts into your dreams, leaving raw painful marks. It's when you never get what you want or always get what you never even wanted that you realise you live in a world that makes sure you live without even wanting to be alive. ''It's a long and lonely road when you know you'll walk alone.'' Ever wondered what you could do with life, but there is a wall, holding you back and in? I know I have felt that way for far too long I don't even remember when I started feeling this way.

'Ow!' I yelled. Who just bumped into me?

'Uh, sorry.' I heard a woman's voice say.

'Well maybe you should look before you-' .God. She is beautiful. Those big,emerald eyes burned into me. It was impossible to take mine off of hers. How could anyone look away from a sight like this? The way her scent found its way into my nose was making me insane. A sudden smile appeared on my face the moment I found myself from the cloud of thoughts I had about her.

'What's that?' God that smile. The way her eyes shined and danced with the sun when she curled up her lips...

'Your eyes..' Did I just say that out loud? Shoot me. Shoot me now.

She laughed. That small, little laugh was enough for me to get even more attracted to her. My smile that I had lost to my weird side of announcing thoughts to people out loud, left its way to a nervous one.

'Uh your eyes..are the same colour as mine..' Great. Smooth, Melaine, smooth.

'Yeah ,your eyes are very pretty.' She said that, did she?

My turn to smile all pretty now. 'Thank you, so are yours.'

The way her pretty, blood red hair fell on her shoulders was making me like redheads more than ever.

'Emily.' She held out her hand in front of me. Nervous, I took a couple seconds to analyze and take her hand in mine. I shook it.

God the way that made me feel when our hands touched for the first a bolt of electricity running through my veins.

'Melaine' Lighten up the mood with a sweet smile. Ok, her's is a lot better.

'I like your name.' She does? I could feel my cheeks go red.

'Thank you.' How wide can my smile get?

'Never thank for the truth.' She tilted her head to the side, letting me see the nice dimples of hers clearly.

'Eh, sorry for bumping into you earlier' Even though you bumped into me, sort of.

'Yeah, no problem. You seemed like you were in a hurry' Oh fu-

'Uh, yeah I-I was...I totally forgot. I need to go.' Though I don't want to.

'Oh, okay. Sure.' That smile again.

'Yeah, nice to meet you Emily' Very nice to meet you, in fact.

'You too, Melaine'

'Have a good day.' I'm not so sure about that.

'You too.'

I waited a bit looking in her eyes. Why wasn't she going? Why did she have to torture me with that smile?

'Eh.. Melaine? Can I have my hand back?' Oh..that's why. I laughed nervously.

'Yeah. It's yours after all.' To hell with stupid jokes. Do I really think I can impress her this way?

She laughed like she really meant it. Her teeth pearly white, her hair tied up to perfection, her laugh so gentle, her eyes so loving, her lips so pink and her hands so soft, I think she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But I had to leave now, knowing I probably wouldn't see her again. Ever.

'Bye now. Take care.' I really did sound like the way I felt. I didn't want to leave at all.

'Bye, Mel. Was a pleasure to meet you.' Mel?

'The pleasure was all mine, **Em.**' What a pretty name she has.

She nodded and let go of my hand. The moment she started to walk away, I felt my whole world going dark again. It was cold once more. Too cold and dark for me to handle after the warmth and light she brought into me. I had felt alive in for God knows how long and now she was gone, forever. No! I couldn't let her get away like this. I turned around to see that she wasn't that far gone. I literally ran my way to her and cleared my throat when I got behind her.

She turned around and blinked. Then I was blinded by one of her warm smiles again.

"So..." I began to say.


End file.
